A Trip to the Past to find myself
by TolkienSnickersEsther
Summary: Jocelynn Weasley is the forgotten daughter of Percy Weasley. It takes two cousins and their annoying best friend, sending the entire group of kids back Harry's summer before fifth year; to realize that she shouldn't wait to get her parents respect but to show them who they are missing. It may also, take this trip to make the annoying best friend to change and win the heart of...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Roweling and any movie companies/directors if I use the movies. I do however own the characters that I create in this fanfiction.

Summary: Percy's middle daughter Jocelynn, her siblings, cousin's, and a few of their friends get sent to Harry's fifth year, by three boys (James Potter, Fred Weasley II, and Cedric Wood). While in the past she will find herself and will no longer be upset, shy, and kind because of a family mistake.

The Kids going to the past:

Teddy Lupin- 21 years old, auror, was Perfect and Head Boy and a Hufflepuff, and is currently dating Victorie Weasely. Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

Victorie Weasley- 20 years old, healer in training, Perfect and a Ravenclaw, and is currently dating Teddy Lupin. Oldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasely.

Dominque Weasley- 18 years old, training to be a curse breaker, was a Gryffindor. Is currently single and second daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasely.

Louis Weasely- 17 years old, Perfect for Hufflepuff, is thinking about being a curse breaker but hasn't decided yet. Best friends with Jocelynn and are very protective of her and is currently single. Only son of Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Lucy Weasely- 20 years old, is a healer at St. Mungo's, was Perfect and Head Girl and a Ravenclaw. Is currently writing to Viktor Krum's oldest son but is not official. Oldest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley.

Jocelynn Weasley- 17 years old, is taking over the Leaky Cauldron (Tom left it to her in his will). Is Head Girl and a Hufflepuff with Louis and best friends with Alice Longbottom, and unfortunately holds the interest of Cedric Wood. Second daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley.

Molly Weasley II- 15 years old, wants to study wand lore, is a Ravenclaw, is close with all her family and friends. Tries to convince Jocelynn to date Cedric Wood. Is currently single and is the last child of Percy and Audrey Weasley.

Fred Weasley II- 17 years old, is a prankster Golden Marauders, is a Gryffindor and probably won't be a Perfect. He wants to continue with the prank shop and is best friends with James and Cedric. Is currently trying to help James win Alice's heart and Cedric to win Jocelynn's heart. Son of George and Angelina Weasley.

Roxanne Weasley- 16 years old, part of the Golden Marauders is a Gryffindor. Wants to help her brother continue the joke shop. Is single because boys are terrified of her brother and his friends. The only daughter of George and Angelina Weasley.

Rose Weasley- 16 years old, Perfect for Ravenclaw best friends with Albus and Scorpius Malfoy. Has a crush on Scorpius but won't admit it even though everyone but their fathers see it. Wants to work as a healer. Is the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Hugo Weasley- 15 years old, greatest chess master is a Hufflepuff. Is single and wants to keep Scorpius Malfoy away from his sister. He wants to be a curse breaker like his Uncle Bill. He is the only son of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

James Potter- 17 years old, Golden Marauder, Gryffindor, and loves giving his mother and Headmistress gray hairs. He wants to work for his Uncle's joke shop with Fred and Roxanne. Is trying to win the heart of Alice Longbottom. Is the oldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter.

Albus Potter- 16 years old, Perfect for Slytherin, best friends with Rose and Scorpius. Wants to be a cruse breaker. Is currently single and is the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter.

Lily Potter- 15 years old, Gryffindor, is the seeker on the house team. Wants to be a writer for Aunt Luna's paper. Is single because boys are terrified of her brothers and cousin's. She is the only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter.

Cedric Wood- 17 years old, Gryffindor and Head Boy. He wants to go into wand lore, even though his dad is trying to convince him differently. He is trying to win the heart of Jocelynn Weasley. He is the only child of Oliver and Alicia Wood.

Alice Longbottom- 17 years old, is a Hufflepuff and best friends with Jocelynn and Louis. Wants to be a teacher at Hogwarts. Is being persuade by James Potter and the only daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom.

Frank Longbottom- 15 years old, Gryffindor and best friends with Hugo. Wants to travel the world and write books. He has a crush on Lily and is the only son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom.


	2. The Letter's of Jocelynn Weasley

Authors Note: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Roweling and any movie companies/directors if I use the movies. I do however own the characters that I create in this fanfiction. You will be reading Jocelynn's Journal. Which is written as letters to her parents to understand her character. This may take a few chapters.

Summary: Percy's middle daughter Jocelynn, her siblings, cousin's, and a few of their friends get sent to Harry's fifth year, by three boys (James Potter, Fred Weasley II, and Cedric Wood). While in the past she will find herself and will no longer be upset, shy, and kind because of a family mistake.

Chapter One:

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Today I got my Hogwarts letter! I am so excited even if you accidently left me at the Leaky Cauldron. You went with Lucy to get her school supplies and gave me the money for mine. Well I got my robes, books, parchments and ink. But it is my wand I am most excited to tell you about. It is made of Holly wood and has Unicorn Hair as the core. Tom has offered to take me to Kings Cross tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Jocelynn_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Right now, I am on the Hogwarts Express, Lucy, Victorie, Teddy, and Dominque came to check on me and make sure that I was all right. I am sitting in a compartment with Louis, James, Fred, Alice Longbottom, and Cedric Wood. *short time skip* Hogwarts is as beautiful as Grandma Molly described. It may be a little different then it was while you were at school. James, Fred, and Cedric got into Gryffindor much to my surprise. While Louis, Alice, and I got into Hufflepuff. I cannot wait to finally learn magic. I hope to see you over winter break._

 _Love,_

 _Jocelynn_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Winter Break at the Burrow was crazy as always, but you didn't seem to notice me or what I was talking about. Like how Cedric Wood bugs me and how my grades are, you focused more on Lucy and Molly. I guess that is okay, I will try my hardest to make you proud. Although I think that Uncle Bill may be mad at you for ignoring me for the entire break. But the gifts that I received this year made up for you ignoring me._

 _School is back in session and is as somewhat boring. Cedric Wood has gone back to bugging me. I think that I may stay at Hogwarts over spring break to study for my finals that way I can score, hopefully at the top of my year._

 _Love,_

 _Jocelynn_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Second year is about to begin and spending the summer at the Burrow was as crazy as it was at Christmas time. Today we went to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies, after buying all the school supplies we went back to the Leaky Cauldron. I do plan on helping Tom at the Leaky Cauldron until September first. Tom has once again offered me a way to get to get to Kings Cross and the Platform in time. The family is worried about you both I hope that soon you will remember me. Hello, again it is now after the Welcome back Feast, Albus got sorted into Sytherine. It looks like Aunt Ginny won the bet and the rest of us kids don't judge him for it. Rose is in Ravenclaw and Mr. Malfoy's son is in Sytherine with Albus it looks like they are becoming fast friends much like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron._

 _Love,_

 _Jocelynn_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Half of the year has passed… can you believe that. Cedric Wood is still bugging me, I have taken to calling him Wood. Louis is trying to help me by following me almost everywhere I go that way I am not cornered by Wood. I am thinking about staying here at Hogwarts over both Christmas and Spring Break to get more work done before the finals. James, Fred, Wood, and Roxy are apparently making things difficult for the Professor's with all their pranks. I even over heard them planning to paint Hogwarts pink on Valentine's day. ***Short Time skip*** I did well on my finals as a going away prank the Golden Marauders made it so, all the tables in the great hall were replaced with picnic blankets._

 _Love,_

 _Jocelynn_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Summer has come and gone and now I am starting my third year at Hogwarts. Tom took me to Kings Cross once again and hopes to see me again next summer. The train ride was interesting as Wood found out what compartment I was in and decided to annoy me before we even arrived at Hogwarts. The sorting Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and Molly was sorted into Ravenclaw. Hugo was sorted into Hufflepuff with Louis and I._

 _It has been a few months since I have started this letter and things have not changed much. Wood continues to annoy me, and Louis still tries to get him to leave me alone. Louis does this by escorting me to and from Hogsmeade. The only thing that has changed is that Wood has corrupted Molly into helping him. She continually tries to get me to see that he is a good person and to go on a date with him._

 _Christmas is here now and all of us kids have decided to stay here at Hogwarts to let you all have a peaceful Christmas. I got presents from everyone, but you Wood even sent me a present. He then tried to get me to stand under the Mistletoe with him._

 _Exams have come and gone, once again I got the highest marks of my year. On the train ride back, the Golden Marauders have been pulling pranks and cracking jokes making everyone laugh._

 _Love,_

 _Jocelynn_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _This summer I decided on staying with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron to help more as he is getting older. Tom enjoys having me stay with him although he insists that he must pay me, as a result all my school supplies for fourth year have been bought. According from the letters I have gotten from Vic, Teddy endures a lot of teasing at his Auror Training from Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. Lily has also, wrote to me this summer about the prank that James, Fred, and Wood pulled on you two. I am terribly sorry that you had to endure that. James and Fred have decided to join Louis in protecting me except from their own best friend._

 _Once again, I have gotten back to this letter later than I had hoped to. In fact, it is nearly Christmas. Headmistress McGonagall has pulled me aside and said that I am able to take most of my O.W.L.'s this year. So, I have chosen to take them in Potions, History of Magic, and Charms this year anyhow._

 _The year has ended once again on a high and funny note. I have decided to stay with Tom this summer as he needs the help._

 _Love,_

 _Jocelynn_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Summer this year has gone by fast, Tom as always is thankful for my work in the pub. He still pays me, and I have already bought my school supplies. I have recently got my scores from the O.W.L.'s I took this past year and I got all Outstanding's although I am not continuing with History of Magic. This year I am taking my O.W.L.'s in Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. I am however, taking N.E.W.T.'s in Charms and Potions. I have also, been made Perfect for Hufflepuff. I do hope that you are proud of me._

 _I am going to spend Winter Break with Tom to keep him company, although I will be at the Burrow for Christmas (I have already assured Grandma Molly). Spring Break I will stay at the castle because I need to study for all the exams I am taking this year._

 _Alice my best friend has cursed Wood. It was funny watching him walk around in hot pink robes for a week. He of course got her back by turning her robes neon orange for a week. School has been going well, with lots of date proposals from Wood and from Molly for Wood. All of us kids have gathered up our friends and made one giant study group, which unfortunately includes Wood._

 _Christmas has come and gone, and the family is still getting angry at the both of you. They want to confront you, but I don't. Tom has been doing better thank, Merlin. I worry about him because the Leaky Cauldron won't be the same without him. Even tough exams are coming up soon Wood has continued were he left off on and has been asking me out on dates._

 _Love,_

Jocelynn

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _It is the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts, everything is going great. The rest of my O.W.L.'s has shown up this summer and they are all outstanding once again. Tom has been getting better, but he has written his will just increase his health declines once again._

 _The train ride was uninteresting this time around as I spent most of it with Alice. She was sad to hear that Tom thinks it is going to be his time to go soon. I am taking all N.E.W.T. level classes this year. Molly is still trying to convince me that I should date Wood._

 _As for the breaks you will be wondering about I will be spending them with Tom. As he is starting to begin to feel that his time may be soon. This is all for the letter for this year._

 _Love,_

 _Jocelynn_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Tom has passed away this summer, I went to the reading of his will and he has left the Leaky Cauldron to me. After Tom passed I stayed at the pub for a little bit then closed it for the rest of summer but it will be opened by the time Hogwarts letters have been sent out. McGonagall has told me that I will be Head Girl this year and Wood is Head Boy. Right now, I am staying at Potter Manor with Teddy, Vic, Dom, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Fred, Roxy, Wood, Rose, Hugo, James, Lily, Albus, Alice and Frank. Teddy is talking to James about handing over a necklace that he has found. It looks like a Time Turner_

"James give me the Time Turner." Teddy all but yells at James.

"No finders keepers, loser's weeper's!" James says before taking off around the room. Leading Teddy over furniture and people. All a sudden it goes dark and we hear..

"Oops."


End file.
